Pepper is back
by pepperonylove
Summary: A little something for my fellow Pepperony lovers. My take on how Tony and Pepper got back together. Set after the events of CACW. May later lead to the events in Spiderman Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there fellow Pepperony lovers! I was just as happy as everyone with the news that Pepper is back. But I can't seem to accept the fact that there are no explanations whatsoever of how they got back together. So, this fic is sort of my take on how they reconciled.**

 **All mistakes our mine. No Beta. So sorry. :) I miss Pepperony! Let me know what you think. :)**

"Are we still on track with the contract with Mr. Han?" The calm voice of Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, filled the quiet office room.

"Yes, Ms Potts. All clauses have been reviewed." The staffs are gathered in the meeting table in the CEO's office. They have been meeting with the said CEO thru skype every friday of every week to update her of the latest reports and stats. This is the set-up she came up with to have a vacation of sorts. Apparently, she cannot just leave everything behind, disappear and just shut them all out.

"That's good. I want the complete report on our next meeting," Pepper said as she took her gaze away from the docs she's reading. She looked at her staffs and noticed that they are exchanging eye signals and weary glances.

"Is everything okay, guys?" She said, suddenly feeling alarmed. What on earth are these competent people hiding from her? When no one answered, she said in a very calm tone that only the Pepper Potts could pull, "Will somebody tell me what's going on or do I have to pull up rank?" They know her. She's the nicest boss they ever had but she can really be scary sometimes. And Pepper, for the love of all that is holy, just wants to end this meeting and continue on with her 'vacation', if she can call it that.

They were all rambling on each other, trying to pick who the lucky person is who will get to break the news to their CEO. The CEO who is eyeing them and waiting impatiently for them to just get on with it.

"Uhm, ah Ms. Potts," finally Bambi, who's been with Pepper for a long time, decided to be the lucky person, "I know this meeting is supposed to be just about company updates. But since the company is, uhm." Bambi stopped and all the staffs exhaled in annoyance. They thought Bambi could save them all. In all fairness to Bambi, her primary role is just to take notes of the meeting as she's just a secretary. All these people in the room hold ranks high above her and they cannot tell Pepper the news. Bambi glared at them and gathered her will.

"Bambi, Bambi, just whatever it is, just tell me," Pepper said as she tries not to fidget. This is not good, she thinks. Well, she somehow expects this kind of scenario will happen, things unplanned will happen, but still.

"Well, we're not sure if you know Ms. Potts but Mr. Stark," Bambi paused, assessing her reaction after having to say the name they have been avoiding to bring up in their meetings. When she saw that her boss is waiting for her to continue, she goes on rambling about the Accords, the Avengers fighting each other and how the news does not say much about the state of Mr. Stark. After Bambi's finished with everything, they all held their breath waiting for their CEO to react.

"I see," was all she mustered to say to them. What can she say really? She's still their CEO, they are still her staffs and no matter how earth-shattering their news could be, she still needs to maintain a sense of decorum. She'll just break down after like she always does when everyone is not around, when it's just her.

"I will be expecting all of your reports next week. Will that be all, team?" She said in the most professional tone and when they just nod at her and exchange weary glances again, she pressed the end button.

"Oh God, Tony." Now, she could be just Pepper Potts, not the CEO but the estranged girlfriend of the owner of Stark Industries and part-time ( well, full time) superhero. All the stress and worrying really took a toll on her that she just wanted to disappear. Yes, they both agree with them taking some time apart, going on a break. But truth be told, she worries more than she ever did before when she knows what's going on. Because now, she had no idea what's happening with him, having to prevent herself from watching the news and anything that would scream 'Iron Man updates'. It's been a month already since they decided to do this "break up" thing and she's been pulling her hair trying to tell herself that she needs this space and just relax. She did try to relax by going to Spain and France and now, she's staying in Umbria. But then, all the days she thought she has refreshed and relaxed herself are all part of the past as she's again worrying endlessly for him. 'Pepper, get a grip please.'

She took her phone and dialed a familiar number. It took a while for him to answer that she almost hang up.

"Hello, Pepper?"

"Rhodey? Oh my god, what's going on? I've been away for a month and I clearly don't know what's happening! How are you? How's Tony?!" She said, she can't help but break down. It's Rhodey after all, a person she could also trust with her life.

"Hey, Pep. Calm down. Okay? Just hear me out." He said calmly. He could hear her inhaling and exhaling rapidly. "Okay, first off, I think we're fine. Tony is, well, Tony. So,"

"You just think? James, what do you mean? And why didn't you call me?!" She said in a rather high tone.

"Pep, I wanted to call, okay. It's just that I know you want to have some space and God knows how you deserve to have a break." Rhodey said quietly. He did contemplate a lot of times on calling her and every damn time he's close to dialing her, he just stops and thinks that if someone would call her, it should be Tony. And Tony being Tony will not want her to get involved and so they just let her be.

She did not answer. He could only hear her sighing or is she crying?

"Pep, if you want I could tell you what happened, I mean, the summarized version atleast."

"Okay, tell me please."

When he's done telling her about the accords, how the team had split in two, his accident, Tony going to Siberia (but he does not know the details since Tony is just quiet about it) and how Tony was found beat up and alone, he could definitely hear her crying. She's sobbing so hard, he feels like an asshole for doing this to her.

"Pep, I am really sorry."

"No Rhodes, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been there. I should have stopped this. Oh God, are you okay now?" She said in between sobs.

"I'm okay, Pep. I'm a military guy. I know this will happen to me. Stop crying please. If Tony finds out, he will definitely have me paralyzed for good." He said on a light tone trying to appease her.

"Tony. How's Tony?" She said in a tone dripping with sadness and something he can't quite put, desperation?

"He's beaten up. He's miserable without you but ofcourse, he's still trying to put up an act that he's fine." Rhodey could see right through his jokes and fake smiles. And how he's trying to be strong for him. To be honest, he's interested more in fixing Tony and Pepper's relationship than his condition. He could deal with it, probably accept that it is his fate but Tony without a Pepper is something he cannot fathom. They can't just give up when they clearly still love each other. That's just illegal.

"I'm coming back, James," she said breaking the silence between them. He can't help but smile with her statement.

"Are you sure, Pep?" Well, no matter how he wants her to come back and save Tony from a life of despair, she still deserves this break.

"Yes, I am. I will see you soon. Call me if something comes up."

"I will. Have a safe flight." He waited for her to hang up and rejoice in his seat. "Oh, yeah. She's back."

"Who's back?" Vision suddenly said appearing from behind the wall. He still does not understand that it's not normal to walk through or float through walls.

Since he's in such a good mood, he just ignored Vision's way of appearing.

"The CEO is back." He said with a grin as wide as it could ever be.

"I'm glad." Vision smiled back. A rare occurence since the fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Happy is currently driving to the Avengers HQ when his phone suddenly rings. He knows it's Tony as he's been haranguing him to get his butt there immediately. He pressed the button and linked it in the speaker of the car.

"Tony, Can you please stop calling me. I told you I'm on my way." He said with all the annoyance he never should have since he's technically talking to his 'boss'. Since, his lady boss is on a 'vacation' and he's on payroll, he has no choice but to follow Tony's whims.

"Happy." A feminine voice answered instead of the sleepy, hazed voice of the billionaire.

"Oh my God, boss is that you?" He sputtered, suddenly nervous about hearing her voice in a long time, well, in almost a month.

"It's me, is there anyone else you're expecting?" She can't help but tease him a little. She did miss having Happy around and his quirks of overprotectiveness over her. They did have a lengthy discussion before she left that he should go with her on this vacation for security purposes. Ofcourse, he did not win.

"No, ofcourse not. Pep. I missed your voice. Oh my God. I thought all I will be hearing is Tony's voice harassing me over the phone." He stopped, suddenly realizing that his bossess are not currently in speaking terms and the mention of the other boss might not be a good time now. "Uhm, How are you?" He said when he recovered.

"I'm coming back, Hap." Pepper said quietly while looking at the clouds. She called her assistant to prepare the jet and in just 2 hours, she's on her way 'home'.

"Really?! That's great, Pep!" He's so happy, he gave justice to his nickname.

"Well, about that. Can you pick me up? Well, ETA is about an hour. Can you squeeze me in your tight schedule, Hap?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. She laugh when she heard him cough.

"Ofcourse, boss. I will be there."

"Thanks, Hap. See you."

"Oh yeah! She's back!" He yelled, while bumping the steering wheel. Pepper is back. Tony will be happy again. Tony will not pester him again. Now, that's what Happy Hogan wants.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, Rhodey. Have you seen Happy?" Tony casually sauntered in, newly showered, dressed in casual jeans and leather jacket.

"Why? Going somewhere?" Rhodey could only hope that he won't decide to fly off somewhere since Pepper is on her way. The worst that could happen is that they don't get to have their needed 'talk' because Tony is nowhere to be found. Or in Queens where he found his new obsession or whatever it is that he's doing for the kid dressed in a spidey costume. It's been what occupied his time lately.

"Well, yes. But I need Hogan." He looked distracted but the typical Tony is there. He's pouring himself a glass of milk. Rhodey looked at him questioningly. That's new. Tony choosing something healthy for a change.

"What?" When Tony noticed the look Rhodey gave him. "Can't a man enjoy a cup of milk?" He said in a voice mimicking Thor's accent. He's still putting up a show.

"I haven't seen Happy, no." He offered while still eyeing him cautiously. He wants to bring up Pepper badly but he does not know how to spring it up on him. But he knows it's better to warn him than caught him off guard when Pepper arrives. Before he could voice out the carefully crafted statement in his mind, Tony is already leaving the kitchen area.

"Hey, if you see Hogan, tell him he's still on payroll and if he does not want to be jobless. Find me." He said with emphasis. Rhodey could only shake his head. So much for telling him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Pepper got out of the jet, she saw Happy waiving at her with a big grin on his face. She's still not sure what the hell she's doing but she's sure she can't stay away any longer. A staff carried her stuff in the car and Happy extended his hand for her while she comes down the stairs.

"I'm glad to see you again, Hap." She have him a quick hug.

"Same here, boss." He's still grinning from ear to ear. "Shall we?" He opened the door for her and they proceeded to go. Happy is still not sure where Pepper wants to go but since they are here and not in New York and what is here is the Avengers HQ, he assumed she wants to go there.

"I am really happy you're back, Pep. I mean, not just because I have my boss back, technically I have my job back and I don't need to baby sit the kid Tony is so fond of but hey, I'm so glad. Just happy." He said in a typical Happy manner, fast and as if out of breath. Pepper could only smile and reply with the same sentiment. But Happy could see from the mirror that she's not at all relax and she's trying not to fidget in her seat. He could see she's tense and that's very much understandable given the circumstances they are in. Tony's a mess. She needed a break. Tony did some messing up again. And now she's back. He could only imagine the things running through her head right now. And he thinks, no matter what Tony does Pepper will always be there for him. As if on cue, his phone light up signaling a call. He answered, forgetting it is link in the car speakers.

"Hogan! Where on earth are you?" Tony's voice suddenly filled the car. Pepper was startled, her introspection suddenly disturbed by the same man she's thinking about.

Happy looked at Pepper first and he knew from the look she's giving him, she's not ready to talk with Tony just yet.

"Hey, Tony. I am on my way." He said trying to calm his voice. He's not so good with lying or more specifically, he's not good with pretending that his lady boss is not in the car while he's speaking with his other boss like they don't have an issue to deal with.

"Really, Hogan? You've been saying that for like 2 hours already?" He grunted. "Let me guess, painting the town red again last night huh? Did you find some warm body? What? Just tell me, I could give you some tips you know." Tony is being his usual jerk self. Like old times. He just wished he stops with the rambling before he says something he'd really regret. PEPPER IS HERE IN THE CAR. SHE CAN HEAR YOU. He wanted to yell at him but then again.

"No, Tony. I'm not partying all night. I just did something important." He said with a sigh. He stole a glance to Pepper who' s currently looking out the window as if trying to block out Tony's voice.

"Important Hogan? More important than me?" He said incredulously. Of all the days Tony decided to be this impossible, he chose this moment. Happy just wants to strangle him.

"Yes," he quipped. And as if Pepper won't hear, he whispered harshly telling Tony to stop acting like a whiny kid and he's on his way. Just when he thought Tony ended the call, he said the stupidest thing.

"I'm not whiny. I told you I need you. Let's go to Queens. I need to talk to the kid. And maybe get to flirt with his Aunt May. Check if she's wearing something skimpy I hope. What do you think Hogan?" Oh the devil. He wanted to kill him now. He's panicking inside. Things just escalated quickly and Tony is in deep trouble. He scrambled to end the call which on hindsight, he should have done sooner.

"Pepper, you know Tony, he does not mean that. And that Aunt May? She's nothing compared to you. I mean, you're perfect. You're Pepper, the best thing that has ever happened to Tony." He said as nervous as ever. He could feel the beads of sweat on his face.

"Hap, it's fine." That's all Pepper said and proceeded with looking out the window which made Happy more nervous. He did not notice they are already at the compound. Phew. So much for this drive. I. Will. Kill. Tony. If. He. Does. Not. Fix. This. That's all he has in mind when he opened the door for Pepper.

Pepper approached the glass doors quietly. She could see Rhodey on the other side. Happy opened the door for her since she's concentrating on not fainting and having her shit together that she just stood outside the door. Rhodey immediately saw her and was limping his way to her. She saw how he's in pain with every step he makes.

Pepper hugged him tight and cried on his shoulders. She can't help it. The Rhodey she knows is strong and sure of himself. But now, he's like a defeated army vet.

"Hey, hey, don't cry on me Pep. I'm still alive and well, not kicking but." He offered with a smile. Pepper wiped her tears and returned the smile.

"Rhodey. Everything will be fine. I'm sure with your strength and will, you can bounce back." Now, there's the Pepper he missed. Always armed with statements that could really boost someone's ego. They turned to sit on the sofa. And proceeded with the conversation. He asked about her vacation, what she did and where she'd go. For a moment, it's as if there are no issues at hand. Just two friends casually talking about life. Happy is happily listening too, content in having Pepper around. He almost forgot the other impossible boss he needs to deal with.

"There you are!" Tony's voice suddenly filled the room. He's coming from the other side and he could only see Happy. "Did you forget you're on payroll? Hey, Pepper is not around so you're mine for now. Come on, let's go to Queens." He constantly babbling while he's making his way to Happy. He's so distracted that he did not notice Happy gesturing something to him. Happy kept on pointing on his right side with his mouth.

"What? Hogan? What's wrong with you? Are you high or something?" He said somewhat amused of the fact that maybe Happy Hogan took some weeds which explains why he's late. "Come on, chop chop. Let's go see Peter and flirt with his aunt."

All the while Tony is speaking, Rhodey and Pepper are just looking at his direction. He is still not aware of the people lounging in the couch. He is still not aware that the love of his life has already come back from her 'vacation.' Tony proceeded with the door but abruptly stopped when he saw something or rather someone in the reflection. He turned around slowly as if not believing what he saw. And then all of a sudden, she's there. Sitting on his couch. Looking gorgeous as ever. She looked kissed by the sun. She's wearing a white tank top, with jacket and a jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. All he could do is stare at her like some idiot seeing her for the first time.

"Pepper," he said quietly and unbelieving.

She stood up, staring at him intently. She could see the dark bruises on his face. She could see how he looks so beaten up but pretending to be ok. She could see how his shoulders are slumped. She could see the creases on his forehead and the dark lines under his eyes. She could see everything. His wounds. His hurt. His misery.

"Tony," she said in that endearing tone he missed so much. The tone she used when she's worried and mad at him at the same time. He could see her questioning gaze as if she's asking herself how did this happen. He wanted to hug her tight, he wanted to just run to her and kiss her hard and tell her how he's dying to be with her again. But he knows he cannot make that step towards her. It took all his willpower to just stand there and wait for her to make the first move. He made true to his promise to her. He gave her all the space she wants. He agreed on taking a break. But damn, a man can only take so much. He could see she's trying not to cry as she's taking the step towards him. His hands are itching to reach out to her. He did not notice that their friends already quietly excused themselves. They needed this. They waited for this moment to happen.

"Are you okay?" Finally, Pepper is standing in front of him. She reached out and touched the part of his face with angry bruises. He can't help but close his eyes and feel her touch again. God, how he missed her touch, her voice, her warmth.

"No," he said quietly, not taking his gaze away from her. He could see the pool of tears on her eyes and then all of sudden, she hugged him hard. And she's already crying hard. She's mumbling things that he cannot comprehend. He hugged her so tight he's afraid he might hurt her. But he cannot think of anything right now but the woman in his arms. He kissed her hair and her shoulders because he can't help it. He did not realize that there are tears cascading down from his eyes too. Only Pepper can do this to him. Only she can break the walls he built, the facade he wants to show. A hug from her is all it takes to make him cry like a hurt little boy.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She said when they finally let go. She's cupping his face, wiping all the tears on the way.

"Honey, I missed you so much." He said with so much intensity that Pepper cannot help but cry again. He hugged her again, afraid to let go. Now, she cannot remember why they did come up with the stupid idea of taking a break. No, she can't remember what she did to convince herself that leaving Tony was a good idea. No, she cannot think of the reasons why when Tony is sobbing like a child and not wanting to let go. So, she let him. She let him cry on her shoulders until he's so spent, his knees almost buckled. She urge him to let go. She cupped his face and urge him to look at her.

"Tony, I'm here honey. I'm not going anywhere." She said with so much sincerity. She feels so much for this man. And to see him like this is too much for her too.

"I saw him killed my mom." He said as if in a trance. She could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "And Rogers knew." She did not say anything and instead she guided him to lie down in the sofa. Sha sat down and put his head on her lap. She's stroking his hair while he's recounting the events in Siberia like it happend just a minute ago. She quietly listened, afraid to break his momentum. As far as she knows, this is the first time he's telling the events that transpired between him and Steve. When he's done, he buried his face on her stomach. She almost flinched suddenly remembering that there are other things that they need to discuss. But not right now. Tony needs her now more than ever.

"Sleep, Tony. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She said as she gently stroke his hair, a habit she knows that calms him down.

"I love you." He said a bit muffled. He's still has his head buried on her belly, arms hugging her around the waist, holding her tight as if he's afraid she'll leave anytime.

"I love you too." She said quietly. She knows that no matter what happens, she and Tony are unbreakable. He is really her other half. The half may be a superhero flying around in his metal suit. But she's just glad, he is hers.

Happy and Rhodey silently checked on the couple. They saw Tony sprawled on the couch, head buried on Pepper's stomach. He's sound asleep which is something that rarely happens lately. Pepper is still gently stroking on his hair while gently mumbling things that they cannot hear. And just like that, Rhodey knows that everything will be okay as long as Tony and Pepper are together. He pulled up his phone and quietly snap a photo. He's not sure why he did but maybe he could use it to blackmail Tony. He grinned. Who is he kidding?

 **Aaah. I miss them. Let me know what you think. Pepperony Love**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there fellow Pepperony lovers! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I am really happy and overwhelmed that you like my story. So, I decided to write Chapter 2 for everyone's satisfaction. But I'm still not sure if I'm doing this right, but oh well, Pepperony love! All mistakes are mine. No beta. So sorry. :)**

When Tony finally woke up from his deep slumber in the couch, all he could think is that the warmth and softness that is Pepper is no longer present. He scrambled to his feet, suddenly gripped by panic.

"Pepper?!" He called out feeling so lost than ever. His feet wobbled ever so lightly. He shook his head as if to fight the nauseousness he felt from standing up abruptly. His mind is already thinking the worst. That maybe Pepper's return is just a figment of his imagination. That his mind is tricking him into thinking that Pepper is back. Or that maybe she already left again. He's already feeling out of breath, as if he's having a panic attack just like before. He gripped his chest and tried to lean on the wall.

"Breathe, Stark." When he finally calmed down and was more aware of his surrounding, he heard voices coming from the common kitchen. 'Maybe she's there,' he thought to himself. He hurriedly walked to the door and stopped to try to appear as calm as possible.

"It's not that hard, you know. You just have to follow each steps and you'll never go wrong." He could definitely hear Pepper's voice. He smiled to himself, suddenly feeling ridiculous. How could he really think that Pepper would just leave him out again. He stood by the door and just took in the scene before him. Pepper is obviously cooking something while Vision is carefully watching, Rhodey is sitting in one of the stools by the counter and Happy is just lounging by the sofa watching the news.

"Honey?" He said while walking towards her.

"Hey, you're awake already. I was just about to get back to you." She said and gave him the brightest smile he missed so much.

"Well, I lost my pillow so." He jibed and then turned to Vision. "Hey, are you trying to take my woman from me?"

"Ms. Potts is just showing me how to cook." He said in his emotionless tone.

"Hey, you're not the only who's allowed to flirt once in a while." Rhodey teased. Happy already told him what happened in the car earlier and he will not miss this opportunity to goad Tony. He turned to Happy. "Right, Hap? Who's that again? What's her name?"

Tony looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He's also gesturing to Rhodey something that resembles an action that he would be dead after this. Pepper is still busy transferring the sauce in the pot and still not looking at him.

"It's May," Happy said without turning, still engrossed in whatever he's watching. Tony could only rubbed his face in annoyance with a reaction that clearly says, 'Really? Really, guys?! We just got back together?!"

"Oh yeah, Aunt May," Rhodey continued, clearly ignoring Tony's reaction.

"Can I help you, hon?" Tony said while eyeing Rhodey, trying to change the subject.

"No, Vision can do it. Right, Vision?" Pepper said cooly. He can't tell if she's mad or something.

"Ofcourse, Ms. Potts." Vision appeared to be unaware of what's going on or he's just choosing to ignore the little show Rhodes started.

"Hon, it's nothing. Do not listen to Rhodey or Happy."

"What's nothing?" She said while smiling her Mona lisa smile. Tony could feel his sweat building up. So much for getting back together. He already managed to screw up after just hours of having her again.

"I mean, what they are saying. I'm not flirting with May in the truest sense of flirting you know. Just casual flirting that's all. Nothing more than that. I promise." He babbled while Pepper is giving him that look that says he's in trouble.

"I see," she said and then turned to the oven. She pulled out a freshly baked croissant. Tony could feel his mouth water at the sight of it. God, he's hungry. It's been a while since they have a decent meal since Vision took over the kitchen. They could definitely order take out but no one wants to hurt Vision's feelings, if he ever has one.

"Honey, I swear."

Rhodey could only snicker. He enjoyed watching a riled up Tony and an ever so-calm-before-the-storm Pepper.

"It's okay." She said and turned to Tony. She smoothed his shirt by the shoulder and soflty tap his face. "You're not the only one who did some casual flirting. So, that makes us even. Shall we eat?" She went to the counter, leaving a stunned Tony Stark.

"Wait, what do you mean we're even?!"

"Eat, Tony." She said completely ignoring his outburst. "Hey, Hap. Dinner's ready.'

"Pepper, who is he?! I want to know his name." His mind is already imagining things given that Pepper was away for almost a month in countries that could be considered romantic. He can't shake away the images in his mind- Pepper holding hands with someone not him, Pepper kissing some other guy, Pepper making love-that he can't think of.

"Tony, do you really want to talk about this now?" Pepper said while arranging a plate for him. "Eat." She said in that do-not-argue tone.

"Fine." He's definitely hungry but he will not let this go. He'll definitely get his answers later. "You suck, Platypus."

"You're welcome, Tony." Rhodey said while laughing at him. They all proceeded with eating. All men ate like there's no tomorrow. They definitely missed having a delicious homecooked meal. Pepper watched as Tony ate, clearly still sulking. Ofcourse, she's just teasing him. There's denifitely no one to flirt with. Or not that she intends to flirt with someone else. But clearly, she's not the type to casually engage in those kinds of activities while worrying about his boyfriend. Then again, Tony is a natural flirt and she knows it. Sometimes he just does it for show or just so he could live up to expectations. And she knows he won't do anything stupid that would cost him her trust.

"Thanks Pep, I'm so full. I can't move." Rhodey exclaimed happily, ignoring the murderous glance Tony is still throwing his way.

"It might be your last so eat up," Tony mumbled. Pepper threw him an amused smile. He's still in a mood.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have fed you all. Aahhw," she said while a yawn escaped her. She's really exhausted from the travel plus her head is also aching possibly from jet lag. She's just fighting her drowsiness until she's sure Tony is well fed. "Mind if I go leave you guys the dishes?"

"Ofcourse, Pep. You must be tired," Rhodey offered, suddenly realizing that Pepper just got back from a different continent. Tony perked up, he too must have realized the fact that he's busy throwing a tantrum he forgot Pepper must need her rest too.

"Honey, come on. Let's go to our room. Where's your stuff?" He said as if trying to gauge if she will really stay with him in their bedroom. They have their own floor in the facility, equipped with all the necessary rooms in a typical house- a living area, kitchen, dining, a small office and a masters bedroom.

"Oh yeah, I already brought up her things there," Happy said in between chewing. He is still munching on croissant.

"I will call it a day, gentlemen." Pepper did her round of hugs for each men and proceeded with the door, leaving Tony to follow her trail.

"You will both pay for this," Tony said while pointing a finger on both Happy and Rhodey before going after her.

"Goodluck, Iron Man." He heard Rhodey said. Damn, so much for this day.

"Hon, wait up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they got to their floor, Pepper can't help but sigh. She did miss the relative calm her own space has to offer. Well, she did stay in the most luxurious hotels but nothing beats 'home'.

"Welcome back, Honey." He said while hugging her from behind.

"It's good to be back." She returned the hug by leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Well, you know, I think you're forgetting something," he whispered in her ear. She extracted herself from him so she could face him in time to see the wiggling of his eyebrows. She just raised a brow, crossed her arms and stared at him as if remembering something he's done.

"Uhm. Wait, why?" Tony stammered. He thought they could just forget the conversation a while ago and just enjoy each other. He still haven't kissed her and it's killing him.

"Aunt May? Care to explain?" She said in her CEO tone.

"She's the aunt of the kid I'm sort of _mentoring_ ," he said with emphasis on the word mentoring by quoting in the air. "Well, I just sort of you know flirt with her to get to the kid." When Pepper still said nothing, he exhaled and rubbed his eyes a little roughly. He'd really kill Rhodey and Happy for this but then again, if Pepper is in the car with Happy. Oh wait. She must have heard him. It suddenly dawned on him that it's really his stupidity that got him to this situation. Damn. He winced.

"Honey, baby, I can assure you it's nothing but harmless flirting. You know I won't do anything to lose you or give you more reasons to leave me," he said with all sincerity and a bit of sadness. He's given her a lot of reasons to leave all these years but she's still here.

"I know," she said while keeping her gaze on him. A look of surprised crossed Tony's face. He thought she would really put up a fight and make a big deal out of it. But ofcourse, this is Pepper. She's never been insecure of any of the women he dated before since she clearly knows her place and who she is. Well, unlike him.

"Really?," he said, unsure of himself. "After all these years, Pep. You're still here, I mean, I'm me and you're, well, you."

"What does that mean?" She hates it when he doubts himself like this. When he always thinks he does not deserve any love.

"I clearly don't deserve you."

"I beg to disagree." She closed the gap between them and put her hands around his neck. She kissed him briefly. A little too short for Tony's liking but who is he to complain.

"I love you so much, Pepper."

"I love you too."

He gazed at her lovingly. He could stare at her face for like forever. She's his sanctuary. The peace in his troubled world. The only person who could calm him down. She's his world. And no one has ever filled that void in his life but her. If he's honest, he's not just a part of his life. She is his life. He suddenly felt all the frustrations from their "taking a break" drama: the pain of not having her in his arms for almost a month, not having her in their bed, and not being able to make love to her every night.

He suddenly claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. With one quick thrust, his tongue pushed through the seam of her lips to travel beyond. Oh God, how he missed her. Her tongue matched every thrust as a low guttural groan escaped his throat. He ripped his fingers away from her waist and slid his palms up over her belly and cupped her breasts.

Her body ached for his and she could not come up with a good reason to stop. Even if her body literally wants to have a needed rest, he could really ignite the sexual energy in her.

"Tony?" Her voice was raspy. He already has his mouth in her neck, quietly sucking on her pulse point.

"No hickeys, pls." She said a little distracted. Her voice is still raspy and a little edgy. He mumbled something against her neck, his hot breath almost made her moan. Even in the middle of a hot encounter, Pepper still has the sense to remind him. No hickeys in the neck or in any exposed areas.

He made a low murmur of satisfaction as he continued the stroking, teasing motions in her breast. He thrust his hips against hers to give her a taste, and she shook in response.

"I need you so badly." Tony told her deeply, before catching her lips in a heated kiss as he carried her to their bedroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For a long time there were no words. Their clothes fell away and soon their naked bodies glided against each other as they kissed, hands molding to flesh. He moved in between her thighs, eager to ease the pain of not having been inside her for so long.

"Honey," he said a little out of breath as his hand is sliding down her body, eager to get to the center. Pepper trembled beneath the rough gentleness of his fingers. When he actually dipped one large finger into that fire, opening her, she cried out in shock. She lifted her hips against his carefully probing hand and clutched his shoulders. He groaned and bent his head to kiss her breast. His fingers are slowly thrusting in and out, making her body tightened in response. She's so wet for him and Tony can no longer control himself. He thrust up into her in one smooth movement. She cried out, her palms braced against his shoulders, her eyes shut tight.

"God, Pep, I'm sorry," he said gripping her hips. He hadn't meant to be so—urgent. But she felt so damned good. Tight. And hot. And wet. And it's been a month.

"Don't stop," she gasped. She missed him so much too. She gripped his butt and urged him harder, faster, needing to be closer. He stopped the nibbling on her breast and went on for her mouth again. His mouth captured hers, his lips and tongue claiming her with such fervor, she could hardly breathe. But she still returned the kiss with equal passion.

His hips pumped slowly and then faster. She lifted her hips, eager to meet his thrusts. Her movement pleased him. He grunted, and he became more urgent.

"I can't," he whispered against her throat, knowing full well she understood what he meant. It's been so long and he just can't stop the impending release of his body. His muscles are so tensed and hard. Pepper could feel all the tension building up, crying for the much needed release.

"Come for me, honey," she gasped as she tried to arch up. His fingers gripped hers and pressed harder into the pillow as he pushed himself deeper inside her. The bed shook with his thrusts and she felt the powerful pangs of climax rising up inside her. She moaned his name, and then she screamed it, and then her entire body went rigid beneath him. Tony followed suit, with one last thrust, he allowed himself the release he wanted. She swallowed the wordless cry as he came inside her, holding her so tight she knew she'd have bruises in the morning, not that it mattered.

They stayed wrapped around each other some time afterward with him still buried inside her. He's giving her small kisses in the neck while his hands are roaming around her body as if their lovemaking a while ago has not satisfied him.

"Tony," she said with a hint of warning and amusement. She's already spent and round 2 is clearly not what her body wants right now.

"Hmmm." He's currently kissing her nipples, alternating from one tip to another. She grip his face with both hands so he could stop his nibbling in her hypersensitive buds. He grinned, his devilish smile always had her in awe.

"Tony, let's sleep." She said in dazed state.

"I just missed you so much." He drew back and possessed her mouth with small, persistent kisses, the stubles on his face scraping gently against hers. She could feel him growing inside her again.

Tony slowly pumped in and out, while watching her writhe in pleasure. Despite the fact that she's so exhausted, he still managed to have her respond to him always. And so they made love a second time.

Pepper immediately dosed off with Tony spooning her from behind. He had his arms around her stomach, and his face on her neck.

"Hey, Pep, " he whispered. He forgot to ask her a very important question.

"Hmmm."

"Who's the guy you flirted with?"

 **Uh oh. I hope you like this. I still don't know what I'm doing. Haha. But oh well. I will continue on with the story following Spiderman homecoming plot. I am so thrilled to see Pepper again! And damn, that sexy black dress she's wearing gave me all the feels. Hahaha. Tony Stark is a damn lucky guy, don't you think? Hahaha. Let me know what you think. Pepperony love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I'm back again! Hope you could bear with all my mistakes :) I do not own any of this. If I did, we will all be rejoicing forever. Lols. If you have not seen SMHC, you really should. Just because of the Pepperony goodness in it. :)**

Pepper stirred awake, very much aware of the hand that is lazily tracing patterns in her stomach. She could also feel Tony's erection against her bare back. She kept still, waiting for him to lose patience and do something more to wake her up.

"Hmmm. I know you're awake." He said in that sexy bedroom voice she loves.

"Well, I was sleeping," she quipped, still not wanting to move.

"God, I can't get enough of you." He stretched himself over her. He started with her head, kissing her all the way to her neck while his hand slid all the way to her stomach and brushed the soft skin just above her center. Pepper then conceded, and turned to lie on her back to give him more access. She had time only to gasp before his mouth found her breast and fastened on her already hardened nipple.

"I missed you so much," he murmured. "Damn, I'm not letting you go ever again." His hands are already soothing circles on the side of her thighs.

"No to taking breaks," she muttered, "and no more solo vacations."

"Speaking of vacations," he said, lifting himself up on his elbows so that he could look into her face, "you haven't told me who's the guy you flirted with." To his great surprise, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Tony," she gasped, "you just can't let that go?"

"Hey, why are you laughing? I'm serious, Pep." His voice sounded offended as if she's not taking him and his jealousy seriously. She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him full in the mouth.

"There's no one," she murmured, her blue eyes suddenly far more seductive than they had any right to be. "I was just teasing you."

"That's just mean, Hon," he said with a pout.

"Well, I learn from the best," she playfully countered and a low chuckle escaped her lips. She must admit that she enjoys this side of him. Jealous Tony. She should thank Rhodey later.

"I might have to kill the next man who so much as looks at you sideways," he grumbled, "because you're mine." He suddenly caught her lower lip between his teeth, sucking gently before kissing her deeply. Moaning softly, Pepper melted against him, like butter over hot bread. Her hands slid down his back and onto his bottom. He made a rough sound low in his throat and entered her in one swift thrust. Keeping his weight on his arms, he pulled back and thrusted in slowly, with a guttural groan. Pepper's arms wind around his neck and his hands slide beneath her shoulder blades, cradling her head as he rode her in even, steady strokes. Their panting breaths mingle, they kissed and tasted, as their pleasure intensified. Until it peaked. And before they know it, they were both rushing to catch the orgasm barelling down on them. Tony powerfully pulsed inside her, giving her everything he has over and over again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After their morning session, the pair grabbed a shower which quickly escalated again into something more which Tony really, really enjoyed. Pepper can only shake her head in disbelief and amusement for the amount of stamina the man in front of her possessed. They are already standing in front of the mirror, freshly showered and covered in robes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked smugly.

"Sore," she quipped, "thanks to you."

"Ha! That's what you call make up sex, honey." He exclaimed, a little proud of himself.

"Uh huh." She paddled her way to their walk-in closet with Tony following behind. Instead of following her in, he stopped by the door and leaned on the frame. He adoringly watched her move about, picking out garments. After their intense lovemaking sessions, he still can't get enough of her. He smiled at himself for being such a love sick puppy over her. He can just imagine Rhodey snickering at him for being such a romantic.

"I love you so much," he said with so much intensity. His eyes gave away so much emotions that left Pepper speechless. "I thought I'd lost you forever." She could see the flicker of pain on his face but he immediately concealed it with a small smile. She returned the smile and walked towards him. She had this adoring look on her face that told him everything he wanted to know. She rested her forehead on his, and put her hands on his chest. He sighed. How he wished they could just stay like this forever.

"We still have a lot of things to talk about, Tony." It's envitable. They know they both have to deal with this now or suffer again in the future. With everything that has happened, they cannot afford to go through something like that again.

"I know." He wanted Pepper more than anything and he'll surely fight as hell to make her stay in his life forever.

"Where do we start?" They have a lot of issues which can be listed as the acknowledged ones and the seemingly avoided ones. She knows that what Tony dreads to tackle is the part where he flies around in a metal suit with a very high possibility of him getting hurt and worst, dying.

"Pep, just tell me what's inside that head of yours." He suddenly looked desperate as if the weight of the world is at his shoulders again.

"Honey, we will talk about our issues to close them all and move forward." She needed to reassure him as much as she wants to reassure herself.

"Okay," he muttered quietly. Despite Pepper's reassurance, he can't help but worry that they will have the same conversation they had on that fateful night they decided to take a break. When Steve asked about her and he told him what transpired, it took all his willpower to not clutch at his aching chest. He literally felt the pain while he tried to atleast explain to him the events that led to Pepper not being around then. And now, he's not sure what he'll do if things spiral out of his control again.

"I know you can't," she stopped, eyes searching for his, "I know you can't stop being Iron Man."

"Pep."

"Just let me finish, first." She told him a little forcefully, not wanting him to say things that would change her mind. "I know, you can't stop being Iron Man as long as you know Iron Man is needed. Because you feel it's your responsibility, Tony. You feel you have this sense of obligation to the world. And I couldn't be prouder." She paused as if trying to remember something. "I'm this girlfriend who worries a lot about you and yet wildly conflicted, because I'm proud of the man you'd become." He smiled at her for remembering his words. They did come a long way since that fateful 'I am Iron Man' conference.

"All I'm saying, Tony, is that I can never force you to do things that you don't want to do. But what I want from you is to promise me that you won't shut me out again." Her voice quivered a little. He lightly run his hands on both her arms, his gaze not leaving her eyes. "I want you to talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, share with me your fears and pains, Tony."

"Because we're a team, Tony. We're partners. There's nothing that can stand in our way if only we'll help each other." There are tears already cascading from her eyes, and she did not even notice. He carefully wiped each tears, his touch is so gentle as if she'll break.

"I'm sorry, Pep. I know I have done a lot of hurtful things to you." He took a step back and pace around the room as if it will help him find the right words to say. "I'm a jerk, an asshole, a pain in the ass but despite all of that you're still here, you came back. And I don't think I will ever deserve someone as kind and loving as you, hon." She just stared at him, listened intently and just let him have his speech.

"I know I worry you a lot," he said with a sheepish smile, "I mean that's the understatement of the year." He took a couple of steps towards her. "And I can't promise not to screw up but I will assure you, hon, that I will not intentionally do it."

"I know, Tony. Come here." She finally said, as if she already heard enough. He did close the gap and let himself sink in her embrace.

"We're partners. We're better together," he heard him mumbled.

"Yes," she said while nodding. He gently released her and look her in the eyes.

"Does that mean, I could get to make you a suit and we'll be Iron Man together?" He said excitedly. She chuckled. So much for the gravity of things. He can always make her laugh even in the most absurd moments.

"No. But you're free to don your business suit and join me in 'Stark Missions'."

"Ha! That's a good one, hon." He kissed her because he doesn't know what he'll do with the overflowing love he has for this remarkable woman.

"And I will be more involved in your Avenging," she said after they broke the kiss. He frowned. Not really getting what she meant. If she's serious, he could definitely make her a suit. But knowing it will get her into danger, ended the appeal for him.

"I could hear you thinking, Tony. I'm not getting an Iron Man suit." Her tone a little exasperated. When he just stared at her puzzled, she could only sigh.

"I want to know everything that you will do as Iron Man and as an Avenger. I mean, you mentioned you have this kid you're mentoring to be an Avenger, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I mean, I want to get involved in the business and managing side of it. We still have this facility to fund and run."

"You are such a genius, honey." He said after getting what she meant. They could really do it together. "And I will be more involved in Stark Industries. If you're lending me a hand here, I would definitely would want to return the favor."

"I knew you'd eventually see it my way," she smiled ever so brightly. He kissed her again like there's no tomorrow. Oh how he loved this amazing, wonderful woman in his arms. They are already gasping for air when they broke apart.

"And I like to review the accords," she said after recovering.

"Oh yeah, Ross will definitely cower behind you, Honey," he said proudly. "I should have called you when that piece of shit was made." Pepper could only raise her brows from his choice of words. Well, she knows he agreed to it at some extent. But that does not mean that Tony will just follow and obey rules.

"And I want to know more about the kid." She's curious more than ever as to what this kid possessed that made Tony Stark interested.

"Oh yeah?"

"Is he some lovechild I should know about?"

"God, Pepper," he sputtered and looked at her as if she sprung another head. She let out a giggle. She just loved that reaction on his face

"Well, it was just a question, Tony." She turned to leave him for the closet as they are still in their bathrobes, wanting to continue her search for an outfit.

"First of all, hon, he's not my child. Second of all, I was never stupid with anyone as you know I'm a 'no glove,no love' kind of man." Pepper glared at him at his last remark. He immediately felt ashamed but then recovered easily and went on with his speech.

"His name is Peter Parker, he's from Queens." He continued as he joined her in the closet.

"How old is he?" Pepper asked as she's carefully choosing an underwear. Tony saw her predicament and took out a black thong from underneath the pile. He easily spotted it as they are arranged by color and design. He smirked when he hold it out to her.

"He's fourteen," he said mischievously while looking at her while the chosen under garment is dangling in his hand.

"I'm not wearing that," she glared. "Seriously, he's just fourteen? Tony, do you actually think it's a good idea involving a kid in this?"

"Well, yeah he's just a kid. But he's super strong." He said a little distracted, hands are still raiding Pepper's underwear drawers.

"Tony, can you stop that please," she said when she noticed he's still giving his undivided attention to her undergaments, " The point is he's still a minor and what if he got hurt or injured during missions." The last statement did catch his attention. He stood up and walked towards her.

"I make sure he's being well-monitored. And that gets me to remember something. Can I borrow Happy? I mean, if we're honest, he won't really help much in keeping you safe but.."

"Tony, that's mean," she reprimanded him like a little school boy. "He worked so hard. And you know it."

"I know, hon. I'm just looking out for him you know. I saw his last angiogram and it's not good."

"Tony?" She said, half-amused, half-exasperated. Sometimes she just can't tell if he's joking or not.

"He definitely needs something calmer and less stressful."

"Well, I guess it's up to you." She ended the discussion with a kiss. "Or if Happy agrees. I don't want him thinking that I don't need him anymore."

"Don't worry, hon. I'll be gentle with him," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **A/N: Hopefully, we'll get to the part where a certain 'ring' is involved. Let me know what you think. Pepperony love! :)**


End file.
